londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
London School Board election, 1873
The second election to the School Board for London was held on Thursday, 27 November 1873. The electorate included all ratepayers, including women, who were entitled to vote in vestry elections, and women could also be members. The "Metropolis" or area of the Metropolitan Board of Works was divided into ten divisions for the election of school board members: each division returned between four and seven members depending on population. The board had 49 seats: on the outgoing board there were 2 vacancies and 18 of the 47 sitting members did not seek re-election. Each voter had a number of votes equal to the number of seats in the division. The voter was free to allocate the votes between the candidates in any way they wished. Where an elector gave all of his votes to a single candidate this was known as "plumping", and was seen as a way of ensuring representation of minority religious denominations. Voting was by secret ballot, with the exception of the City of London, where open voting was used. Politics The election was more hotly-contested than that held in 1870. On one side there were supporters of the majority group on the outgoing board. These supported the "Compromise of 1871" whereby new schools built by the board were non-denominational. Religious education included study of the bible, but in a manner that would allow children of all Christian denominations to attend classes. In opposition to the "school board" candidates were those who sought to promote denominational schools. Prior to the formation of the board the few elementary schools that had existed belonged for the most part to various church organisations. A "Church Party", consisting of prominent Church of England clergyman and laymen sought to end the building of board schools on the grounds that it was a waste of ratepayer's money. The party was led by Canon Robert Gregory who was energetic in his attacks on the board, and a frequent letter writer in The Times. They advocated that schools should be voluntary (and denominational) and aided by state grant, not administered directly by the board. There were also Roman Catholic and Non-Conformist candidates. In general, as small religious communities, they supported the school board policy, and stood in order that their co-religionists be represented on the body. A number of candidates were "Secularist", seeking to exclude religious instruction from board schools. There were also committees formed to allow for the representation of "Working Men". In general the voluntary and Church candidates received the support of the Conservative Party organisation, while Non-Conformists and Working Men were aligned with the Liberal Party. Results Successful candidates are shown in bold type. Members of the outgoing board have an asterisk next to their name. City of London (4 members) Chelsea (4 members) Cromwell and Reade issued a joint address. Finsbury (6 members) In the Finsbury Division there were six candidates for six seats, so all were elected unopposed. Greenwich (4 members) Hackney (5 members) Lambeth (5 members) Marylebone (7 members) Southwark (4 members) Tower Hamlets (5 members) The five sitting members issued a joint address. They were opposed by one new candidate, Joseph Bardsley, who was elected at the expense of William Pearce. Westminster (5 members) Byelections to 1876 The school board elected in 1873 had a three-year term of office. Where casual vacancies occurred these were filled by the holding of by-elections. There were two by-elections in the term of the second board. Westminster (November 1875) Resignation of Smith 21 November 1874. The election was fixed for 29 November 1875. However, when nominations closed Finsbury (29 November 1875) Death of Tabrum 17 July 1875. Unfilled vacancy at Marylebone on 16 October 1872 John Harris Heal resigned his seat as a representative of Marylebone. No attempt was made to fill the vacancy. Category:Elections